Moony the Alpha
by Rebal-nation
Summary: On his 21 birthday nine months after the death of their alpha and the complete destruction of his pack on that horrific halloween night Remus and Moony come into their inheritance, and must soon learn to become one in order to defeat those trying to kill/sacrifice there mate and pup. Warning; Slash,adopted Harry, Dumbledore bashing.M rated Contact @Rebalznation (twitter) 4more/info


So basically I never liked how Remus was portrayed in the book, so I'm writing my own version

where him being a werewolf plays a somewhat more crucial role in the plot line and in his general character….

Summary; On his 21 birthday nine months after the death of their alpha and the complete destruction of his pack on that horrific hallween night Remus and Moony come into their inheritance, and must soon learn to become one in order to defeat the forces trying to kill/sacrifice there mate and pup. Warning; Slash RL|?, adopted Harry, Dumbledore bashing. Therefor M rated with a lot of cheesy jokes and unexpected plot twists

Contact me Rebalznation more info/ review

Excuses for the Horrible grammar and spelling

1\. I don't have a beta

2\. English is my 3rd language (I doubt any of you would read a fanfic written in Zulu)

3\. Only got a B in English in high school

4\. I'm doing 1st year medicine so my schedule is hectic

Disclaimer; I own no characters and get no money from this

Chapter 1

Remus cringed as he saw the tempus charm projecting 11:38 from the tip of his wand, creating a dim light into the tiny shack he had cramped himself in. Releasing a deep sigh he slowly dragged his aching body towards the curtains to dropping his wand through the window into the old school trunk he had left open just under the windowsill hidden from the world by concealment and notice me not charms.

11:39

While pushing his hand through the window he releases a violent hiss as his wrist comes into contact with the silver plated burglar guards put in place just for tonight festivities* this sudden pain causes him to drop his wand on to the damp forest floor. Rams breaths in deeply in hope to calm his automatic reflexes that are already on high alert in anticipation for the event that will take place at midnight, The wet clicking sound his wand makes when coming into contact with twigs and stones on the ground sounds more like a loud and echoing bang

11:40

As Remus's breathing become increasingly laboured he realizes that the sound in his ears is not the echoing of his wands' impact on the floor but instead his rapidly beating heart. Placing a hand littered with scars over his pounding chest, Ramus looks up to the weaning moon in trepidation. Sneering* at the irony of it all Ramus releases a dry chuckle, ever since he was bitten the view of the waning moon had always been a positive sign, it would often sooth him when he'd woke up from horrible nightmares filled with death, blood and the terrified screams of the friends and family members that the werewolf had killed but worst part of his night terrors was; the triumphant howl Moony would send to the full moon after he had killed all that Ramus loved.

Remus often woke up shaking pitifully, drenched in sweat and the only thing able to calm his racing heart would be the sight of the waning moon, reminding him that it wasn't _**'that**_' time of the month yet. Ramus still had full control of his body and actions, all his friends and school mates were still perfectly safe in his presence, he was not a vicious animal who's only thought was to kill and destroy, the waning moon reminded him that, while it claimed the sky he was nothing more than a normal Hogwarts student.

11:48

Ramus hastily closes the moth filled curtains and slides down the wall as the aching in his bones began to intensify "the change is coming" he whispers dreadfully…. Slowly, crawling back to the mattress, the only piece of furniture in this dark cold one room shack hidden somewhere deep in the middle of a magical nature reserve in northern Italy.

11:56

Ramus gradually begins to feel moony coming closer and closer to the surface of his consciousness, the pain of the change so intense that 'they' release a soft whimper, then a deep growl as moony realizes his human has once again locked him in a cramped space with no hope to get out. Ever since his alpha died, his human refuses to let him out into the wild, and roam free. But the change was coming and this one would be different, he would no longer be locked up like a little pup every full moon! His human would _**'have to'**_ listen to him now.

11:59

Instinctively, Ramus new the change was close; it was just a few seconds until midnight. Soon he would be 21 years old and would become be an adult werewolf in the eyes of other wolfs. This would be the only time in his life were the wolf would take over his mind without the presence of the full moon. The little information he could find about this particularly unique change was, like most studies on 'dark creatures' biased and greatly exaggerated saying; the wolf would become powerful thus infecting the human spirit causing the infected human to become 'beast'-like even in human form.

Which is why Remus had been mentally preparing himself for this night, all his life he was told to never succumb to the wolf's instincts, so he learned to separate and isolate the wolf and keep moony caged in the dark corners of his mind only to be released during the full moon when the Marauders were able to distract Moony from going anywhere near the castle. And tonight would be no different no matter how strong the wolf became Ramus refused to submit to those instincts, he was a wizard first and a werewolf las...

12:00

Remus' train of thought was interrupted by the pain cause by the sudden breaking and reshaping of his bones.

After the pain had stopped, all that was left of Ramus was a panting wolf the size of a horse laying on a lumpy mattress surrounded by ripped pieces of clothing. When the pain began to subside anger, slowly replaced it. Remus could instantly feel the difference in the wolf, Moony was no longer a little pup who whined and howled in frustration at being locked up but now, the 'practically teenage' wolf completely rebelled at its humans decision to put them here.

Growling and the strategically slashing the doors and walls, Moony strategically ties to find a week point in the little shake's structure that would lead him to the open forest he can smell right outside this prison. Within 'there mind' Ramus is shocked by the level of independence and sharp focus in Moony's thoughts, assuming the wolf wants to go out and bite innocent people he begins to panic. His fearful thoughts seemed to penetrate through Moony's fit of rage and as the wolf released a frustrated growl, he shocks Ramus half to death as he begins to send him images and smells of the forbidden forest along with emotions of joy, freedom and an image of Moony howling at the full moon.

Dumb struck by this new means of communication Remus is stunned into silence, previously Moony could only send very basic emotion and release a mental growl or bark. Was this one of Moony's 'coming of age perks' or had his wolf always been able to show him images all along? Remus' mind immediately remembers the blood soaked nightmares he has that always end with a triumphant howl to the moon and shudders at the gruesome memory. Could the dreams have been Moony's way of showing Ramus his desires? Did he really have as much control over the wolf as he thought he did?

With renewed determination Ramus begins the hopeless fight for control over their mind in hopes to keep them confined in the shake. Enraged by this, Moony starts to charge at the weaker areas of the brick wall, ignoring the pain of the impact and coming into contact with the silver laced burglar guards. Repeating his attack on the walls for what seemed like hours and fighting the internal battle with his human caused such immense pain to both the human and wolf that with on last mournful howl from Moony they fell unconscious and thus never heard an Alpha howl respond to their call for help…..

So, there it is, my very first chapter of my very first fanfic.

Tell me what you think, all comments are valued so don't hold back because Lord know I don't when I'm the one clicking on the review button.

Much easier way to get to me would be my twitter; Rebalznation

So ya, I don't do this whole 'rambling at the top/bottom of the fic' much because it drives me crazy when authors make it onto some sort of fan page/ reply section


End file.
